The present disclosure relates in general to high-definition multimedia interfaces, and, more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to systems, methods, and apparatus for facilitating expansion of media device interface capabilities.
HDMI® (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) (hereinafter “HDMI”) is an industry standard for connecting digital audiovisual devices with a compact cable to enable transfer of audiovisual data. Multiple versions of HDMI have been developed as bandwidth and/or other capabilities of audiovisual data transfer increase, with recent releases including HDMI versions 1.4 and 2.0. As capabilities and features of multimedia devices continue to increase, content viewers have come to expect that their television receivers offer a number of robust and useful features. Companies are expected to compete to provide better capabilities and features. There is a need for solutions to address problems related to systems with overly limited HDMI capabilities.